


lighting of the blaze

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Lowercase, M/M, Minecraft, Non-Linear Narrative, Other: See Story Notes, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: even at the end of the world... we'll have each other.... isn't that right, skeppy?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Arran | JustVurb (background/implied), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	lighting of the blaze

**Author's Note:**

> cw:  
> \- dark skeppy (he's committed murders on and off screen; dabbler in dark arts [the wither]) and dark bad (a pyromaniac)  
> \- world destruction  
> \- light descriptions of gore ig
> 
> so if any of that doesn't float your boat, don't read:)
> 
> song used:  
> NFWMB by hozier
> 
> for: olive
> 
> also i should say i dont think any of them are like this, or that any of them would/are doing the things that they do in my fics in general. it just be fiction yo,,, anyway ya

* * *

_"someone asked me why i was like this, in their last moments."_

_"ah...?"_

_"silly question, really." a little laugh. "who didn't make me like this?"_

* * *

> **_ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?_ **  
>  **_ain't it the life you, you're lighting of the blaze?_ **  
>  **_ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade?_ **

* * *

"oh, look," bad lets out a little giggle. "we did it, 'geppy. we did it!"

skeppy looks at him instead. bad's still holding the match in his outreached arm. the flames fan beautifully in front of them, the way it seems to have a mind of its own. it devours the city before them, as they stand together on the hill overlooking the city. the fire continues to spread, though--

though the world's already dead.

this is just...

"all these memories, of this torn-up world..." bad giggles softly, fumbling a little with the match in hand. he just drops it, letting the sparks spread onto the grass beneath them. "they're gone. they'll all be forgotten. this messed-up world..."

"fuck it."

"nuh, uh, no naughty language, 'geppy!"

bad hums thoughtfully as skeppy reaches down to brush his fingers across bad's own, each stained with blood and gasoline respectively. bad glances down, eyeing skeppy with a little smirk of his own. under normal circumstances, skeppy would think it was pretty; the way bad had looked at him while the reflections of flames bounced off his face, it was almost bone-chilling.

 _but it was thrilling, so thrilling_ , skeppy reminisces as he licks his own lips.

"though i do agree with your sentiment," bad giggles. "the end of the world, this pitiful place of ruined dreams..."

* * *

_"what did you do to quackity?" vurb growled._

_skeppy just let out a little laugh, looking down at his ex-friend (were any of his friends real friends? they were just there, a tool, a temporary source of enjoyment and laughter, but all that ends at some point, it all ends, even if it's at his own hands, because he doesn't need them, when he has bad at his side forever...). vurb can't do much but complain, when his limbs are bound together, so he just screams and yells from where he is on the ground, spatting at skeppy._

_'what the hell did you do to quackity?!" vurb screams. "you better tell me now, skeppy, tell me right now what the hell happened to him, what the hell did you do to him?!"_

_"you think," skeppy starts to frown, his face growing darker by the second. "you think you're in the position to be demanding things right now? who do you think you are? you think you're special? entitled?"_

_"poor vurb, look at him, maybe you should give him the answers he's been craving so badly, 'geppy." bad chooses that moment to step out of the shadows. "after all, he just wants to know what happened to his beloved crush, isn't that right?"_

_vurb chokes._

_"bad? you're in on this? bad, what--"_

_"oh, vurb," bad purrs, and electricity flies through skeppy's veins at the change in tone. "i'm not in on this."_

_bad lights a singular match._

_"... i started all of this."_

* * *

the creature had come out of nowhere, ravaging the world. whole cities destroyed, landscape ruined in its path. whatever it touched, disintegrated. anything that got close, you wouldn't see anymore. a creature of darkness and destruction, two of the things that humanity had feared the most, forever, and--

now it was unleashed onto the humanity that had so feared it.

a creature of darkness, that no one could recognize or identify, just a dark creature that showed up, devouring everything -- and everyone -- in its path.

the chaos was beautiful, skeppy had thought. the panic was thick in the air, the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

and bad was right there, by his side, watching it all.

* * *

_"you see this?"_

_bad leans over, looking at the diagram on the book. the drawn creature there looks simple but -- "this is ..."_

_skeppy nods. "that's it. the wither."_

_the creature looks small on paper, but they both know that it's larger, much bigger, and can wreak more destruction than the two of them could ever imagine. an ancient creature of destruction, an urban legend of enemies using it against each other in an attempt to sway the tide, something that had been long forgotten by time..._

_"imagine having this on your side..." bad looks at it thoughtfully, tracing the diagram with a single finger. the page is yellowed from ancient preservation, the page littered with dozens of notes here and there written in some sort of code. "to wrought destruction..."_

_"oh, we don't have to imagine," skeppy giggles. "... another week of preparation and we can release this onto the world."_

_skeppy hadn't signed up for world destruction, but after moving in with bad two months ago, and learning about what he wanted from the world who had treated him like garbage, well..._

_anything for bad._

_anything._

_"a week," bad breathes out, something glinting in his eyes. "another week and the world will go down in flames."_

_skeppy just wants to kiss bad until he can't breathe anymore._

_"the world is gonna end with us, skeppy!" bad's voice raises in volume as it does in excitement. "just the two of us, forever and ever. even at the end of the world, we'll have each other, right, skeppy? right?" he laughs - no, cackles, as if he's some sort of villain._

_skeppy supposes they are the villains of their own story now._

_but he doesn't care._

_let them be the villains._

* * *

skeppy's felt cold for a long time.

the world has always felt cold and indifferent to him. no one had ever understood him, the deep dark desires swirling within him. his attraction to the dark arts, to the cryptic, to the dark magic long forgotten to the ages. all of that was weird, so he buried them down, trying his best to keep his interests in wraps. he was already weird - no one understood how satisfying it felt to let the darkness consume him, to feel power over others, to feel like you're in control for once.

the warmth that he feels here, as he watches countless memories and countless people forgotten by the flames...

it's sort of beautiful.

and he's never felt more warm, more understood, than he is standing by badboyhalo.

"well, this is it."

"what?" skeppy looks at him.

"the end of the world," bad whispers. "isn't it beautiful, skeppy? god, it's so beautiful..." bad's gaze settles on skeppy, his look predatory, as if he was going to embody the flames and consume skeppy whole, and --

skeppy _wanted_ that.

he wants bad's love, bad's obsession, bad's psycho to wholly consume him.

"it's so beautiful," skeppy answers honestly, eyes glowing in delight as he watches his best friend's best features illuminated by the growing flames. "so beautiful," he mutters.

* * *

_"skeppy, you left your phone ch--"_

_the door opens without warning and skeppy whips his head towards the bright light. he can't see, but he knows that voice; badboyhalo, his best friend, has walked in without warning and now he's going to see--_

_"... sk... is that... is that quackity?"_

_skeppy curses internally._

_he hadn't wanted this to happen._

_but what can you do when your best friend/secret crush walks in on you murdering one of your mutual friends because they had gotten too close to them?_

_quackity had gone way too far this time. he was trying too hard to get bad to love him, with his little pranks and his attempts to gather his attention. that was unacceptable, so skeppy did what had to be done, although he knows many would disagree with him. but it's fine -- everyone that had the slightest chance of knowing, he had simply tore them apart, ripping out their vocal cords so they couldn't even scream for help. quackity's body is marred, his torso cut up. the blood would have been a mess to clean up if he hadn't put a sheet over everything just to make it easier on himself._

_the blood on his hands is clear like this, with the light pouring in. quackity's face is unmarred, unlike rest of his body, so it's super obvious who this is, and-- shit._

_the knife is still sticking out of him. the blood is still flowing. quackity's look of shock and betrayal is still on his face. his torso's cut open to the point where the organs are visible from the outside now._

_fuck._

_'oh my goodness, skeppy.'_

_he knows what he should do, but..._

_he can't kill bad. not like this._

_he had just moved in with his crush/best friend a month ago, but he... he hadn't known of his previous activities. how fucked up he was. how messed up he was in the head. he had tried to cover it up so badly, but now the curtain was ripped down and he's standing there, almost feeling naked at the way that bad is staring at him, with those oh-so-wide eyes._

_'oh my goodness,' bad whispers again, but this time, it's said differently. the tone is lighter, almost as if--_

_bad moves quickly towards him, cupping skeppy's cheeks as he presses a passionate kiss on his lips. skeppy reaches up in surprise, but he quickly relaxes, kissing bad back with vigor. he's grasping onto bad's coat tightly, knowing that blood will smear but having no care in the world besides the fact that he's kissing his best friend, his lover, his --_

_bad pulls back, panting heavily._

_"oh skeppy, just the --" bad shivers, but his expression is glowing and his eyes grow wide with delight. "the thought of you, you doing this, you--"_

_skeppy lets out a strangled groan at just the thought of bad accepting him for himself. "bad," skeppy breathes out, grasping tightly at bad's shirt. "fuck, you're--" skeppy moves his hands everywhere, trying to touch everywhere, trying to grasp anywhere he can, leaving marks-- "oh my god, fuuck--"_

_"language, skeppy," bad mumbles softly, because of course he does, but bad's voice is still light as a feather as he continues, "oh my goodness, skeppy, you're -- gorgeous. look at you, god, you're delightful, i could just--" bad's gaze darts around, peering over every inch of skeppy's body, eyes lidded in arousal and pleasure and love and --_

_"yeah?" skeppy prods._

_"i could just eat you up, skeppy," bad moans lowly. "you're all mine, oh god, just-- the thought of you being just as messed up as me..." bad caresses skeppy, holding him tightly, possessively, as if he won't ever let go. "skeppy, you're beautiful..."_

* * *

bad adjusts his bag wrapped around his torso, the one filled with his own knives and guns. everything precious to them, they had stored together in two bags, ready to leave this world behind, to create a new world of their own.

"that's it, then?"

bad looks up at skeppy.

"we release the ancient creature, the wither, upon the world, we wait until they're vulnerable, then we, then we set it all aflame to destroy the remains of the living world, and then, then--"

bad tilts his head. "did you want something more to happen, 'geppy?"

skeppy stays silent. "i..."

"it's just the two of us left," bad mutters. "the world will end with us, right? that's what we said."

* * *

_"you're going to college?" bad frowns, looming over his desk. "what for?"_

_"mmm." skeppy shakes his head. "still undecided. not sure what fits my interests exactly... there's just such rigid guidelines, you know. there's just so much that it's hard to choose, too."_

_"what class are you taking now?"_

_"uh, general math class, general english class, and uh." skeppy hesitates. "an elective in mythological studies."_

_"oh?"_

_"i think it's interesting. studying... the past. the urban legends of times long gone. makes you kinda think: what have we lost to the ruins of time?"_

* * *

skeppy peers over the ruined world.

"you know, at one point," bad hums. "i wanna see what you look like, swallowed up and consumed by flames."

he widens his eyes, both in surprise and fear. the thought of death was scary, and really, death was feared by everyone in some shape or form. the thought of the pain that comes from burning to death, it's---

beautiful.

if bad wants to set him aflame to create one last beautiful artwork from the person he loves the most, then, well...

"but i'll keep you around, skeppy," bad purrs again, and fuck, it's so beautiful. "you're much more lovable alive than dead, as much as i think it'd be beautiful to see you turn into ashes."

"maybe one day," skeppy shivers. "one day, i'll let you. let you rip me from inside out, set all of me aflame, then you can wear my ashes in a necklace, to keep me around forever... i'll let you show me _how much you love me_ , in those final moments."

"oh trust me, 'geppy..."

bad giggles, turning away from the flames.

_"i savor the day i can set you aflame."_

* * *

_"hey bad, so, you're looking for a new roommate, right?" skeppy mumbles on the call, kicking away a limp body before him to open the door. "i might need a place."_

_"spare room's always open for you, skeppy; you know that."_

_skeppy nods, closing the door behind him. "... i do. offer still up?"_

_"always for you, 'geppy."_

* * *

"the world ends with us," skeppy mutters.

"the world ends with us," bad repeats as they both walk away hand in hand.

skeppy can't help but smile when he thinks about the future, about the two of them spending eternity together, about their future together, about... when bad can turn him into living artwork.

but there's one thing bad doesn't know.

bad's already set his heart aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
